A Tale of Two Girls
by Crackfiction
Summary: Ino, after a freak incident at school, has been handcuffed to her worst enemy and in her opinion the spawn of satan. Her enemy, Sakura, feels the same way about Ino but what will happen after a few weeks of being handcuffed to someone you hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Naruto

**A tale of two girls

* * *

**

_Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig._ Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. Pig. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. **PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG. PIG!  
**That word to Ino became meaningless after a while. To her it was just a bundle of letters strung together and repeated over and over again by taunting kids. If you look really closely at the word 'pig' you realise it is just three letters in the alphabet and it suddenly turns into nonsense. That was what Ino felt and here she was…again.

"PIG! PIG! PIG!" The four boys yelled and sneered at Ino.  
Ino looked down at the cement floor and concentrated on the black lumps where chewing gum used to be.  
"PIG! PIG! PIG! PIG!"  
"What are you?" The leader pushed Ino roughly into the brick wall of the school.  
"A pig," Ino replied, eyes still downcast, she blinked back tears.  
"Look me in the eye PIG! What are you!?" The boy shouted.  
_I don't know why he asks me what I am when he already knows the answer, _Ino sighed.  
The boy shook her and Ino's head slammed hard into the wall. She winced as hot, striking pain shot through her and she instinctively raised a hand to hold her wound. That was a mistake.  
"Keep your hands down! Dirty pig! You didn't even answer me! You think your head hurts? Well you won't even notice it once we're through with you!" The boy then thew her to the ground and Ino curled into a ball as the gang started to beat her up. Ino groaned as a shoe hit her stomach and tears started to run down her face from the pain and shock of the moment.  
"Please! Stop!" Ino begged.  
But they didn't stop.  
_I'm going to die. I really am going to die.  
_Then somehow the beating went away, she heard a voice in the distance shout but for some reason she couldn't make sense of the words. Ino tried to lift her head but it just twitched limply and then she struggled to open her eyes, they were swollen and sore but she managed to catch a glimpse of a raven haired boy standing next to another boy with white hair.  
_Strange…_  
Ino thought before everything went black.

* * *

Three years later

"Hey, if it isn't the birthday girl. So how does it feel to be sixteen?" Sai called out from the steps as Ino shuffled into the back of the school.  
Ino grimaced and slumped down next to him, "How do you think it feels?"  
"Want to take something for the pain, I'm sure it-  
"Shut up pot head," Ino snapped.  
Sai and Suigetsu exchanged glances, something was up with Ino, she never acted this pissed unless…

Sakura yawned as she sat up in bed, she groaned as her parents began to sing happy birthday, she was sixteen now. Way to old for this; she eyed them wearily as they placed the tray laden with food in front of her. A cup of orange juice, coffee, tea, scrambled eggs, vegemite toast, porridge and fruit salad.  
"Do you really think I need all this?" Sakura inspected the breakfast with her fork.  
Both her parents shrugged and grinned, idiotically in Sakura's opinion.  
"We want your big day to be perfect," Mrs Haruno crooned.  
Sakura nodded distractedly as she stirred the steaming porridge, how she hated birthdays. All you did was meet relations, receive presents you would never want, get embarrassed by your parents and to top it all off you were treated just as if it was your fifth birthday when eleven years had passed since then. Sakura screwed up her nose at the thought of presents, which reminded her…what did her parents manage to find this year. Honestly, it's as if they dedicate their whole time searching for the gift you don't want to receive at all.  
Sakura quickly bit into her toast and turned to her parents with an expectant air, she arched one pink eyebrow and stared at them. For a moment they just returned the gaze until realization hit them.  
Mrs Haruno's mouth shaped an o and she nudged her husband, "Come on Kai, get Sakura her presents."  
Sakura couldn't help but notice the use of a plural in her mother's sentence and for a moment she fervently hoped that this year would be the exception for her unfortunate history of gifts. Only for a moment, Sakura knew she was kidding herself, she had horrible bad luck and nothing ever seemed to go her way.  
She was right, Sakura tried to hide her utter disgust as she tore open the wrapping to find a brown velvet jacket with gold embroidery on the back reading 'Preppy Royalty'.  
"Oh, sweetheart, do you like it? Its Juicy Couture!" Mrs Haruno squealed with excitement.  
Sakura nodded and forcefully pulled back the corner of her lips into a painful smile, "I love it mum, thanks dad!"  
"I'm glad you liked it. Now for the next one," Mr Haruno reached for another package and Sakura braced herself for the onslaught.

Ino leaned back on the stairs and tried to block out the pungent smell of Suigetsu's joint. Really did he always have to smoke right in front of her? School was about to start…Ino mentally shrugged, school. So trivial, why should she care about her studies if her family didn't care what the hell she did with her life.  
The blonde glanced around at the two boys sitting with her, Sai and Suigetsu. Sai was sprawled out with one hand behind his head; the other across his eyes and Suigetsu was just crouching with his newly sparked pot in his mouth. Ino smiled, her friends were idiots but she loved them all the same.  
"Planning to go to classes today Sui?" Ino interrupted their moment of peaceful silence.  
Suigetsu inhaled deeply and turned his head to her, Ino watched in distaste as he exhaled the smoke in front of her face.  
"Well…seeing as it was your birthday and all…I've decided I'll skip just this once to celebrate the occasion," Suigetsu grinned, revealing his odd razor sharp teeth.  
Ino just raised her eyebrow and turned to Sai. Before she could open her mouth to ask anything Sai already had an answer.  
"I'm just gonna go to art this arvo."  
Ino shivered slightly, Sai was freaky like that, and he always knew what was going on even when he appeared to be sleeping.  
"What about you birthday girl?" Sai breathed.  
Ino didn't reply straight away, for some bizarre reason she felt a strange urge to laugh at Sai's question. Why? Maybe because she couldn't feel less like a birthday girl, maybe it was because she was treated li-  
Ino immediately stopped her train of thought, feeling sorry for yourself is stupid, "I think I'll do nothing all day. I like the sound of that."  
Suigetsu and Sai both sighed in agreement as the three of them settled down for a day of nothingness.

Sakura tugged at her preppy jacket and moaned as her mother waved furiously from the car, seriously! Did they have no idea? Sakura glanced up at her school. It was a shit hole to put it nicely. The thing was that only druggos, delinquents and the bottom of society (or so Sakura thought) went there. She certainly did not belong, then why was she there? One, the school somehow was on the OC list and two, she got in, and that was it, why couldn't she have failed the test on purpose? Because she was an idiot that's why. Sakura shook her head as she headed to the steps and she lowered it as she came face to face with three teenagers. They were perfect examples of the people she had just mentioned, the one smoking was Suigetsu, he owned more illicit drugs than a police lab, the pale skinned one was a delinquent and the girl was the scum of society. Sakura wrinkled her nose delicately as she tried to step past them unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Well looky here, isn't it Haruno?" Sai called out from were he appeared to be sleeping.

"Isn't it the loser trio," Sakura sneered, "And their leader, the pig."

Ino rolled her eyes; she was not in the mood to deal with Sakura Haruno today, "Drop dead."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, what are you going to do? Pay your mum to seduce my dad? Or maybe you might set your drunk father on me," Sakura feinted a scared look.

Ino reddened and she stood up and glared at Sakura, "Want to say that again?"

Sakura returned the glare, "Sorry, I have better things to do with my time than talk to scum."

She then turned and sauntered off, Ino continued to glare at Sakura's backs and if looks could kill Sakura would have died three times that morning.

"Nice jacket by the way," Sai called out.

Sakura flinched; she then continued to walk properly, "Freaks."

* * *

Not sure how this is going to go but…

We'll see

**Crackfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No own nothing but the story

* * *

Ino sat down, fuming; Suigetsu slumped down next to her and Sai sat up.

"Don't worry about that bitch, want a smoke?" Suigetsu offered up his joint.

Ino shook her head, "She's right you know."

"We're losers?" Sai asked.

"Very funny, I mean that she is right about me. I'm scum. My family…is awful," Ino closed her eyes and tried to imagine other things.

"Shut up Ino, shut up," Sai said.

Ino realised how unfeeling she had been, "I'm so sorry Sai, I…"

"At least your parents are related to you; all I got is Danzo."

"And boy is he a wack job," Suigetsu laughed.

Sai glared at his spaced out friend and leaned back onto the stairs, "Ino, you have a family, be glad about that. Look at Sui, he doesn't have anyone so stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Suigetsu stoped smoking for a moment and actually looked quite wistful, then he jumped up and smiled, "Lighten up, life is too important to be taken seriously."

Ino rolled her eyes, "I hate it when you quote."

"I hate it too," Suigetsu grinned, "Now, were should we go? I-

"I think you lot should clear off these stairs and get to class," an angry voice said from behind.

The trio turned around and moaned when they saw their principal. Tsunade was a real tough bitch, and to top it off she had huge tits, I mean, who is like that? She was a larger than life person and no one in the school understood her. Ino signalled to Sai and Suigetsu and the two blinked to show that they understood.

"Aww, miss! It's Ino's birthday, can't you cut us some slack?" Suigetsu whined as Ino edged backwards and Sai started going behind the teacher.

"Give me that joint! And empty your pockets, I'm confiscating it," Tsunade growled.

Suigetsu looked absolutely horrified at the idea, "Now, that is a bit unreasonable, why don't we talk about it in your- Owww!"

Tsunade grabbed the poor boy by his ear and yanked him towards her giant chest, "Give me your pot noooow!"

Suigetsu raised his arms, "Alright, alright, just let me go."

Tsunade released him and held out a hand. Suigetsu nodded and started to rummage through his pockets.

"Wait a moment, ah, hey what about I go to your office? I can discuss my marks and-

"What marks? We both know that you don't attend classes unless I catch your sorry ass. And I'm not turning my back to any of you, I haven't been teaching at this school for twenty years for nothing!" Tsunade scowled and tapped her high heel on the pavement.

Then they attacked, Sai kicked the back of Tsunade's knees, causing her to fall and Ino and Suigetsu ran for it. Sai was close behind.

"HOOLIGANS!" Tsunade screeched.

"Sorry miss, better luck next time!" Suigetsu yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe after the thirty year mark you might have something!" Ino laughed as they raced to the school gates.

They then skidded to a stop, the gates were locked and all of them had forgotten their tools. That only left one thing. Ino thanked god that the school had a crap fence and that it had ugly ornamental patterns that were great for grip. She began to climb and so did her two best friends. Sai and her were over and they were now waiting for Suigetsu.

"Hurry up druggie!" Ino hissed at her out of it friend.

Suigetsu stopped climbing and looked at Ino, "Hey, stop with the name calling alright! This is pretty hard. Especially if you're a guy!"

Ino and Sai laughed as Suigetsu almost got castrated by the ornaments on the school gate. Suigetsu was almost over when a buggy driven by two teachers speeded to the fence.

"Shit! Suigetsu jump!" Sai yelled.

Suigetsu did so and once he recovered himself from the pavement they all got up and sprinted for the train station near by. While they were running Suigetsu nudged Ino and frowned.

"What?"

"I'm not out of it so I'm not a druggie," Suigetsu then smiled and took out his joint, "All this running is making me thirsty."

Ino rolled her eyes but she had to admit that Suigetsu had some sort of talent for taking drugs well; it was as if he was made for the sole purpose of getting high. As ridiculous as that sounds, but when she had a joint once she felt so weird that she never had pot again and Suigetsu could drink two beers and vodka with no side effects. It was spooky.

"Anyone have a bag?" Ino asked.

"Nope, money?" Sai asked.

They all shook their heads and Suigetsu said, "Dude, we're just going to the next station, no one will notice that we didn't pay."

They all nodded in agreement and slowed down to a walk. Ino briefly wondered about how her birthday was going to pan out. So far it had been pretty strange, with the high-speed chase and everything. Plus they kicked down their school principal, which would lead to a call to the family. Ino laughed aloud, causing Sai and Suigetsu to look at her as if she was insane.

"Wow, and I thought I was a loony," Suigetsu puffed.

"You are, I'm perfectly sane, I was just thinking about Tsunade. She is going to call home you know," Ino smiled.

"So?" Sai asked.

"Exactly."

"You are crazy," Suigetsu laughed.

"Shut up! It's not funny, if you weren't so doped up you'd see that," Ino growled.

"Peace my friends. Anyway I've decided we'll go to the city and look around till this arvo. How about it?" Sai asked.

"I have social studies this arvo!" Ino whined.

"Don't go then, I'm gonna walk home maybe, unless I feel like P.E," Suigetsu said in a relaxed voice.

Sai and Ino snorted as they continued to the station, like Suigetsu would show up to a P.E lesson. He seldom went to school and if he did show up, it was only for special occasions, he liked to dress up. Not. He only ever showed for English or music, he had a knack for poetry.

"What!? I'm being serious," Suigetsu smiled.

* * *

Sakura frowned, lunch had ended and she had to endure through double social science. What sort of torture was this? Sakura unzipped her hated jacket and stuffed it into her bag. Hopefully her parents might believe that it got stolen. She could blame it on Yamanaka maybe. Sakura smirked at her evil idea and strolled into class. She had no one to sit with, as usual. Her class was a mixture of cretins, dipshits and morons with the occasional dweeb. She so didn't belong; she was the tall rose amidst the tangle of weeds. Sakura loved to say that line to herself over and over again, sometimes it made her feel better and other times it just made her feel sorry for herself. Every girl loves to feel bad about her life, it is one of the world's pleasures. Sakura sat down and spread out her things, no one was sitting near her if she could help it. Then the scum walked in, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura watched in disgust as Ino stalked in and silently sat down at the back, the teachers always were obsessed with her, their social studies teacher was no exception.

"Ah, look whose come to join us class? Miss Yamanaka, we are honoured," Kakashi said while pointing at the disgruntled blonde.

Everyone laughed except for Sakura who merely said under her breath, "it's unfair, damn favouritism."

"Now class we have a new project –insert groans- it is on the culture of others and I'm pairing you up. Everyone is going to make a separate project on their culture and then combine it with their partners to show the differences and similarities. Interesting, no?"

"NO!" Ino moaned as she berated herself for even bothering to get out of bed that morning.

"Ah, Mr Hatake, I believe Ino is being very disruptive to this class and I for one think that she should follow more model behaviour," Sakura projected across the room.

"Oh go to hell where you belong," Ino sneered.

"Really Sakura? Well who do you think should be that model?" Kakashi asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well…me," Sakura smiled.

"Great idea, Ino, Sakura, you're paired up. Ino can learn more from my model student and Sakura can learn how to…"

"Take that stick out of her arse?" Ino offered helpfully.

"Language Ino, but yes, something along those lines," Kakashi turned to the white board and wrote out the partners for the project while Ino and Sakura glared at each other.

"You know what this means?" Sakura growled.

"I don't know, you tell me," Ino huffed.

"War."

Ino just rolled her eyes, idiot. She already had to deal with so many idiots in her life, hell she was one herself. Now she had to do some crazy ass project…no thanks. Ino decided she better get out quickly before it was too late. So the blonde slowly got up from her chair and dropped to the ground, she quickly crawled towards the classroom door when a foot met her head.

"Going somewhere?"

Ino slowly raised her eyes and sighed as she saw Kakashi towering over her. Ino got up and dusted off her pants.

"No, just dropped my pencil, oh look here it is! Silly me," Ino smiled as she grabbed a pencil off some random and waved it in Kakashi's face.

Kakashi just shook his head and gestured towards Sakura, "There. Now."

Ino nodded and felt very defeated as she shuffled towards her enemy, a person can't be too careful about choosing their enemy and Ino had chosen a very intelligent one. She also happened to be a stuck up snob who acted like a bitch…no wait, she was a bitch; Ino scowled as she took a seat opposite the pink haired fiend called Sakura.

"Listen hear, scum, I hate you, you-

"Loathe."

"You _loathe _me, but we are going to finish this assignment and it is going to be spectacular or else!" Sakura hissed.

"Or else what? You'll call up my parents? Dob on me?" Ino smirked.

"No, I'll do something worse."

"What?"

Sakura stayed silent.

"What?!"

"Call social services, I'm sure they won't be too pleased about the situation you and your friends live in," Sakura smiled, "I'm sure my parents will be 'oh so glad' to help."

Ino stiffened, "All this for a project? You're insane."

"No, I'm not insane, I just know what I want. So listen up because I want you to make a flawless assignment or else I'm going to dial the number that will tear your whole world apart," Sakura grinned.

"BITCH!" Ino launched herself at the still grinning girl.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chants of many students filled Sakura and Ino's ears as the two struggled on the classroom floor.

Ino was getting the better of the pink haired girl until strong hands pulled them apart.

"Girls! Go to the principal now!" Kakashi yelled as he threw them onto their feet.

Sakura and Ino glared at each other, they were both breathing heavily and Sakura had a black eye and busted nose, Ino just had a long scratch across her cheek from Sakura's French tip nails.

"NOW!" Kakashi bellowed.

Sakura tried to straighten her hair as she walked with what little dignity she had left out of the classroom. Ino stomped off behind her; the blonde was about to run off when an arm grabbed her. Ino scowled at the janitor who was tightly gripping her arm.

"Let go, you dick!" Ino screeched as she wildly tried to squirm out of his iron grip.

"Easy there, Jesus, you're like a feral cat," he chuckled as he started to drag the agitated girl to the principal's office.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Neji Hyuga, I'm trying to get some bad records destroyed by sucking up to the authorities. This means I'm the escort that will be taking you to Tsunade," the boy smiled.

"Pftt, you'll betray a fellow classmate so easily? Just to clean up your name? You make me sick. Eat shit," Ino growled.

"Now now, if I do that, that will make me sick," Neji stated as he continued to drag her to the principal's office.

"Look, let me go now and I won't set my evil dog on you," Ino said, her voice becoming desperate.

"You don't own a dog."

"How do you know?" Ino asked.

"I don't but now I do."

Ino growled her most feral growl, she hated being punked and this guy was getting on her nerves.

"Ah, look, here we are. Have fun who ever you are," Neji waved his hand after pushing Ino into Tsunade's shit hole of an office.

"FUCK YOU!" Ino yelled at the door.

"Ino, first impression, not good," Tsunade smiled, "I'm also unhappy about that little stunt you and your friends pulled this morning."

"But it is my-

"Yes I know, so I'm going to ignore it, no one cares anyway. Do what you want because that is what you always do Ino. Now, what is the problem?" Tsunade sighed as she sank into her big chair.

"Ino assaulted me," Sakura sniffed.

"Ino?" Tsunade eyed the girl warily.

"I won't deny it," Ino crossed her arms, "But in my defence, the bitch was asking for it."

"I'm sure she was but that doesn't make what you did right, so, say sorry and go," Tsunade waved her hand.

"What! Just like that? She should be punished, we need to work on a project together and I'm going to fail because she is such a-

"Project?"

Ino nodded and wondered at how shit her day had gotten, "Yeah, a project. Social studies; as boring as bs."

"I have an idea to bring you two to cooperating level. Who knows, maybe you will actually learn something about eachother," Tsunade said as she rummaged through her drawer.

Ino and Sakura became curious as Tsunade continued to search, the two girls tried to look over but all they could make out was junk upon junk upon beer bottles.

"Ah, here it is!" Tsunade held up the item she had been looking for.

"WHAT!?" Ino and Sakura screamed in unison.

* * *

Hehehehe, CLIFFIE

How I love to torture people.

Review and I may update….muahahaa

**Crack**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOOOO the wallabies lost by one poiiinnnnttttt!!!!!! WAHAHaha so unfair! We could have won! We could have won!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura and Ino stared in disbelief at the pair of pink fluffy handcuffs dangling from Tsunade's hands.

"You're not strapping me in a sex toy with this dumb fuck!" Ino yelled.

"Oh this isn't optional Yamanaka," Tsunade smirked.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched, "I am not living with this kid. Just between me and you Tsunade, she has issues."

Ino glared at Sakura and then proceeded to glare at Tsunade and the hideous handcuffs in her hands.

"Now come here or you get a detention," Tsunade beckoned to the two very annoyed girls.

"I don't care if you fucking expel me, I'm not letting you come anywhere near me with that thing!" Ino yelled.

Tsunade lurched forward and Ino jumped onto her desk, "Stay away from me freak!"

"INO GET DOWN! Remember our little deal?" Sakura yelled.

Ino scowled and stopped trying to kick away Tsunade, she slowly sat down on the desk and held out her hand, "Fine get rid of my freedom, ruin my childhood. When I'm older and an axe murderer you'll be sorry."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Tsunade snapped as she locked the handcuffs around the two girls, "Now go and do that project."

Ino mumbled angrily as the two turned to leave.

"Oh and Ino?"

Ino turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"Restrain your urges to kill Miss Haruno."

Ino snarled, "If you say so."

Sakura gulped as she realised what exactly had happened. She was stuck with Ino Yamanak and she would have to see how she…lived! How unsanitary, it couldn't be good for the pores…

"Let's go brain dead," Ino yanked Sakura towards the school gates.

"Where are you going? School isn't finished," Sakura pulled back the opposite way.

"Yeah well I don't care!" Ino replied as she tried to drag Sakura across the hallway.

Sakura grabbed onto a nearby pole and gripped tightly, "I'm not letting go of this pole until school is over."

Ino growled, "Look I've already thrashed your sorry arse once, don't make me do it again."

"You didn't come out unscathed either you know," Sakura replied.

"Heh, I just got one scratch prissy and that won't happen again."

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura tried to fold her arms when she realised that it was physically impossible at that moment in time.

"Stop sounding like such a cretin and let go of that bloody pole!" Ino shouted.

"Why are you girls connected by a pink fluffy sex toy and why is one of you hanging onto a pole? Am I missing something here…Is our school making some shady bucks?"

Ino turned to see Tenten and Kiba, they were all right but Kiba was a bit of an idiot.

Sakura looked in distaste at Tenten and Kiba, Kiba wasn't bad looking she had to admit, but he had tattoos and on top of that he was an idiot. Tenten was just…Tenten.

"So Ino, whats with the hancuffs?" Kiba wagged his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ino smiled and growled dangerously, "Now let's GO!"

Ino yanked her body and threw herself onto the floor, causing Sakura to fall on top of her.

"EW!!!! I'm on the floor and I'm touching a Yamanaka!" Sakura screeched trying to stand up.

"Eeeeww I'm touching a Haruno!" Ino mocked and she tugged her arm to make Sakura fall on the floor again.

Sakura was fuming as she sat up, "That is it!"

The pink haired girl then punched the blonde.

Ino lay in shock, "Did you just punch me?"

Kiba started laughing and Tenten joined in, "Aahahaha, wow Ino, that rich bitch really gave it to you. Hahahaha."

Ino snarled and sat up as well, she had just been punched by the prissiest girl in school and to top it all off it actually hurt.

"Now we're even," Sakura smirked.

"Nananannnn," Ino rolled her eyes.

"You can mock me all you want but we're still going to class," Sakura grinned as she pulled Ino onto her feet.

Ino grumbled but she did follow Sakura back to class, she had to admit, Sakura packed a good punch.

* * *

"So, my place then?" Sakura asked once school was out.

Ino shrugged, "Guess so."

"Let me talk to my parents, okay?" Sakura eyed Ino, Sakura then remembered something, "My jacket!"

"Huh?"

"I need to put on my birthday jacket that my parents gave me. Oh, it is sooo disgusting. I can't believe how clueless they are," Sakura quickly grabbed her jacket out of her bag.

"It's your birthday today?" Ino's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Sakura looked at her jacket and wondered how she was supposed to put it on.

"It's my birthday today as well."

"Haha."

"No, really," Ino replied.

"What did you get? It must be better than my hideous jacket!" Sakura groaned as she showed Ino her jacket.

"I got nothing dipshit," Ino growled.

"Oh, how sad, poor you. I'm sure you got something, maybe something small," Sakura replied.

"Nope, I got air."

Sakura didn't say anything this time, Ino and her stood there for a moment in uncomfortable silence. Sakura started to feel stupid about hating her jacket.

"Um…can you help me put on this jacket?" Sakura asked.

Ino wished she could run off but her tools weren't there and she decided she had to make the best of her miserable existence.

"It isn't possible idiot," Ino replied.

Sakura thought for a moment and realised that Ino was right, "We could still try."

Sakura then put her arm through one side of the jacket and the handcuffed arm through the sleeve, Ino was then pressed against her chest and the girls grimaced. Too close for comfort. Sakura now had her arm along with Ino's inside the jacket. How annoying.

* * *

Review my prettiiiiesss

And I must sleep now

Dam girl, you sexy bitch – haha, good song, no?

Crackfic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**  
**

"Woah, some girl on girl action here," Sai laughed from behind.

"Shut your trap dick face, look at my situation," Ino moaned.

"Your handcuffed to Sakura with a sex toy?" Sai laughed, "The world is full of mysteries."

"Yeah, like why I'm friends with you," Ino glowered.

"Hey chill, why don't you get Temari to pick it for you?"

"Because I have to stay this way, you don't understand," Ino groaned.

"You're right I don't. Well suit yourself, I'm off."

Ino and Sakura watched Sai stroll off and Sakura grimaced, "You have very weird choices in friends."

"At least I have friends," Ino snarled, "More than I can say for you."

Sakura breathed out of her nose deeply.

"Careful shit breath, let's get out of this position before someone else sees us," Ino wrinkled her nose.

Sakura decided to stay quiet and the two unravelled themselves, "Now, how are we getting home?"

"Mum."

"Oh, mumsy is taking us home? I bet you she'll be in a Mercedes as well," Ino mocked.

"Laugh it up Ino but one day your going to be the person cleaning my office building," Sakura huffed.

Ino resisted the urge to pummel the pink haired demon. The previous comment was uncalled for. Then a car horn sounded and Sakura started walking towards a….Mercedes Benz.

"Wow, I'm physic."

"Shut up and let me do the explaining with my mum," Sakura whispered as they came closer to the flashy car.

Ino watched as the tinted driver's window rolled down, revealing a middle-aged lady with bright pink hair. Who knew satan and satan's spawn had pink hair.

"Hello dear, what's this? A friend? How charming, you have not had a friend over in years. What's your name, popkin?"

"No actually, funnily enough I'm not called pop-

"Ahhahaha," Sakura stomped on Ino's foot, "What my friend, Ino, is trying to say is that we have this new social studies experiment where we get handcuffed with out partner and see the difference between each other's ways of life."

"Really? That is quite remarkable, but what happens when you need to freshen up?"

Ino and Sakura stood with their mouths opened, they hadn't thought of that.

"I guess we close our eyes," Ino grunted, her day was getting better and better.

"Oh, I think that is a possibility...uh, Ino is it?"

"Yes, it is Ino. Now this week Ino is staying at our house. Is that okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course darling, now get into the car and let us drive home."

Ino rolled her eyes, a week with that cow of a mother, yuck! Ino and Sakura slipped into the leathered seats of the car and went on their way. Ino vaguely wondered what the house would be like, two storeys probably, lucky bitch.

Ino gaped as they rolled into a pebble-stoned driveway; they had a hedge taller than her! A pond, a fountain, a…house, it was amazing.

"You live here?" Ino said in disbelief.

"Naturally," Mrs. Haruno replied.

"Alone?"

"Just my husband, daughter and I," Mrs. Haunro smiled.

Ino blinked, so much space for three people, maybe she could get some perks from this experience, a few bucks, free things, good food and chauffeured rides in a Mercedes. Not too shabby, Ino almost laughed at the thought of Sakura's face at her house. Hilarious, Ino shook her head; Sakura had no idea how good she had it.

"So Ino where do you live?" Mrs. Haruno asked as they walked to the house.

"Oh…out west," Ino replied.

"Ah, on the bay?"

"No…near the airport kind of direction," Ino scratched her head.

"With who?"

"My parents, brother, half sister and then the other kids," Ino replied.

"Half?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" Ino bristled.

Mrs. Haruno looked surprised, "Oh, my apology."

Ino grimaced, "Yes, yours."

Sakura smacked her forehead, Ino wasn't very socially adept, "Ah, I'll show Ino her room mother."

* * *

"This. Is. Your. Room!?" Ino cried.

"Yeah…"

"It's as big as my house!" Ino shook her head, "And your bathroom is the size of my bedroom, and I share my bedroom!"

"Yeah, well, do you want to share the bed?"

"What other choice is there?" Ino sighed.

The two glanced at the big double bed and realised the new breech of privacy they had to experience.

"Well, lets get to work on this project," Sakura announced, she then grabbed a notebook and pen and sat down, causing Ino to fall down with her.

"So Ino you need to write down notes about my life," Sakura said as she handed over the stationery.

"Oh, um lets see, you're rich, you live in a mansion, have everything you could want and…what else? You get driven home from school and-

"My life isn't perfect," Sakura frowned.

"No but it's pretty damn close," Ino gestured around Sakura's spacious room.

"Materialistic goods don't bring you happiness," Sakura said, "You don't get it."

"Uhuh? I know they'd buy me happiness."

"Anyway, be serious and write some notes on the way I live, what stands out to you etcetera," Sakura tapped the empty notebook page.

Ino looked at the daunting sheet of paper and tried to think of something. Sakura got driven home, Ino wrote it down then a bell rang.

"WOAH! Fire?" Ino yelled as she jumped up.

Sakura then was dragged by one arm to the door, "Wait! Ino wait!"

Ino paused, "What?"

"That's the dinner bell," Sakura gasped as she put a hand to her carpet burned side.

"Oh," Ino redenned slightly, "Well that's definitely going on the list."

Sakura nodded, "Sure, can I stand up now?"

Ino pulled Sakura up and the two made their way to the kitchen, until Ino found out that people actually had separate rooms for eating and cooking. Dinner proved to be amusing, Ino luckily had her right hand free while Sakura had to convert to being a leftie. The dining table was extra long and Ino wondered why there were so many seats. Her and Sakura were sitting at one end while Sakura's mother was at the other.

"Are more people coming?" Ino asked after the awkward silence became too much.

"People coming?" Sakura's mother arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there are so many chairs, anyone else coming to dinner?"

"No, my dear. I think you two have had a big day. Sakura, escort your friend to your room."

Sakura nodded and grabbed Ino, Ino grimaced, she hadn't even been able to finish her dinner. Sakura sighed.

"Now you did it, why'd you have to ask her questions?" Sakura scolded.

"Since when were asking things a crime?"

"Since forever if you live in this house."

Ino shrugged and she began to play with a sculpture in the hallway. Sakura immediately yanked Ino away.

"Don't touch anything!" Sakura hissed.

"What? It's your house can't you even touch one dumb statue?" Ino asked as she ran her fingers along a mahogany table.

"I said don't touch!" Sakura smacked Ino's hands away from the table, "It isn't my house it is my mother's and father's and I can't touch anything either."

Ino decided to change the subject, "Where is your father?"

"Work."

"Oh? What does he do?"

"He's a businessman. He's always working," Sakura looked bitter, "What does your dad do?"

"Drink," Ino sighed.

"Very funny, what job?"

"Job?" Ino snorted, "He doesn't have one."

"How do you-

"My mum works," Ino cut in, "And it's none of your business to know what she does."

The two walked on in silence.

"Um, Ino?"

Ino didn't reply.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sakura bit her lip, she was slightly scared of what Ino's reaction was going to be.

"Yeah, I need to go too," Ino replied calmly.

Sakura was surprised, the pink haired girl led Ino to the bathroom and as they stood in front of the porcelain toilet they contemplated what to do.

"Okay, do you want to go first?" Sakura asked.

Ino snarled, "No."

Sakura sighed, "Well turn around or do you need a blindfold?"

"Huh trust me, I wish I had one," Ino turned around as Sakura began to do her business.

* * *

"You have any pjs?" Ino asked.

Sakura grabbed some from her draw and handed them over. The two then wondered how the hell they were going to get changed. Sakura decided they should do the easiest things first. The two turned their back towards each other and put on their pyjama pants, then they realised that putting on a shirt was impossible but luckily Sakura was rolling in it. Ino watched in awe as Sakura rang a bell, soon a maid appeared at the door and Sakura explained their situation. The maid nodded and noted down Ino's size she then disappeared.

"We can change our tops, we just need ones that button up or ones that can be put on by stepping into them. The sleeves are going to be attachable by zippers of Velcro and when it is a button up the inside side will be attachable as well," the tailor informed the teenage girls as he held out their new wardrobe.

Ino gaped, so many clothes! So many clothes! This project really did have some perks, then Ino remembered the bathroom incident and she fell back into her foul mood. Once the tailor left Ino resigned herself to weeks of attaching sleeves and material to shirts and jackets. She groaned. Maybe she should just wear a large poncho from now on. But then again Sai would never let her live it down. As the two girls lay in bed in their new pyjamas Ino hoped she wouldn't wake up entangled in a mass of Sakura. That would be beyond gross, apparently Sakura was thinking the same thing so the two quickly built a barrier between them with pillows and they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review**

**Crack.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Breakfast Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka," a gentle voice whispered over Ino and Sakura's bed.

Ino opened her eyes to see a lady standing over her bed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ino screeched as she tried to bolt out of the room, this unfortunately didn't work for her as she was…well…sort of handcuffed to the person she hated most in life.

Sakura was unpleasantly awoken by the feeling of her arm being pulled out of it's socket. Ow.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled as Ino stood screeching on Sakura's four-poster bed.

"What are you doing pig?" Sakura seethed as her arm jolted up and down.

"Burglar! Thief!" Ino pointed at the poor breakfast maid.

"Oh, no Miss-

"Don't try and smooth talk to me you dirty, sleazy-

"PIG! That is the maid who serves breakfast," Sakura glared at the shocked blonde.

"M-maid?"

"MAID."

"Oh, well in that case," Ino quickly sat down on the bed, "Bon appetite."

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes, Ino was so strange, and who would mistake a maid for a thief? Why would a thief be holding a tray of breakfast?

"Yes Miss Yamanaka, my mistake for frightening you," the maid smiled politely as she placed the large breakfast tray in front of the two girls.

"Frightened? Ha! Ino Yamanaka does not feel fear…" Ino held her nose up a little higher.

"Che," Sakura snorted.

"Shut up dipshit!"

The maid's eyes widened at this last statement and Sakura quickly dismissed her. Once the maid left Sakura turned on her new roommate.

"Look, lets get a few things straight, I am not a dipshit, and you are a rude girl who is white trash! I have something you will never have, class. As long as you are under my family's roof you will not swear or insult anyone and as long as we are handcuffed together by this…sex toy…you will be respectful!"

Ino sat there with a piece of toast hanging in her mouth, eyes wide open, was she hearing correctly?

"Yes I am talking to you and am I quite clear?"

Ino didn't say anything for a few moments, "You're right."

Sakura nodded, "Am I clear?"

"I'll never be classy and maybe I am white trash but…at least I'm not an ugly bitch," Ino smiled sweetly, "Does that answer your question? Am I clear?"

"Quite clear. I'm just thankful that I don't have a whore of a mother like yo-

Ino pelted Sakura with a buttered raisin toast, which cut Sakura off from her ranting.

"Don't ever talk about my family in that way," Ino said darkly.

"Ah!" Sakura grimaced as she peeled the toast off her pyjama top, "You, Ino Yamanaka, are truly vulgar!"

"Your mum was vulgar in bed last night," Ino laughed.

"You're so childish!"

"Hah! Who's the one calling me white trash and a pig all the time? And that isn't childish?"

Sakura huffed and scooped a spoonful of porridge, "You're going down."

"Oh how vulgar!" Ino pinched her nose daintily.

Sakura growled and flung the gloopy porridge at Ino, then Ino picked up a handful of her own porridge and mashed it into Sakura's face.

"Oh! #$%!" Sakura cried out as pieces of porridge dripped down inside her pjs.

"Did you just say #$%!?" Ino laughed.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Sakura and Ino stopped their miniature food fight to look at Mrs Haruno standing above their bed.

"Mother?"

"Haruno Sakura! Never in my life have I seen you behave in this way! Get out of bed at once, get changed for school and be in the car in ten minutes," Mrs Haruno then turned sharply and clip-clopped out of the room.

"Wow, you're mum is a cold bitch…"

"Aw-kward," Ino breathed as they sat in silence, never before had she actually looked forward to going to school.

Anything, anything except this deadly silence.

"Goodbye girls, good luck with your project and hopefully you won't waste your lunch like you wasted your breakfast," Mrs Haruno's glossy lips pulled back to reveal her perfectly whitened teeth.

"I'll try to resist the urge Mrs but I don't know, if there is a particularly gooey plate of mashed potato I may cave," Ino waved a hand as she leapt from the car and dragged Sakura along with her.

"You idiot! My mother must be seething!" Sakura punched Ino in the gut.

"Oh I hope so," Ino smiled, "But lets not get our hopes up."

"Whatever, let's go to class," Sakura gripped the handcuff firmly and pulled an annoyed Ino to their first class.

"You know why don't we do it my way today? You can embrace my culture and skip all the classes, then we can go to my place and skip your mum's cold fish attitude," Ino suggested while resisting being pulled through the door of a classroom.

"Ha! I've never missed a class ever! I have a perfect attendance record," Sakura sniffed as she yanked Ino through the doorway.

"Yeah mate, me too but we've all go to have a small break once in a while."

"In your words that means going to one class per term!"

"Ey now! I have you know that as of today I have gone to two classes and it is still term 2," Ino grinned, she was starting to enjoy antagonising her 'new friend'.

"Ino Yamanaka? Come to visit or are you here to stay?" Asuma laughed at his own 'clever' little joke.

"Not sure, I wasn't planning on staying but since I have no choice in the matter…"

"Just sit Yamanaka," Asuma put on his I'm-serious-so-you-better-shut-up-and-listen face.

Ino rolled her eyes but she did obey and she sat down next to, guess who! You! Sorry no, she sat next to some pink haired bitch who has the hots for an emo guy who should go die in a hole! Okay rant over…

"Now in maths today w-

"Maths!?" Ino screeched.

"Yes Ino! Maths!" Asuma crossed his arms, "Do you have a problem with understanding that?"

"Uh nooo, I have a problem with you standing in the front of the classroom teaching me something I will never need to know."

"That's it, get out," Asuma pointed to the open door.

"Oh but I was planning to stay not visit!" Ino whined.

"Out!"

"But Asuma-sensei, there is this certain complicated story regar-

"20 words or less, I'm counting," Asuma frowned.

"I'm handcuffed to Ino and I haven't done anything," Sakura pouted.

"I don't even want to know why you have fluffy pink handcuffs locking you two together but I think we can come to an arrangement."

Sakura was fuming; she had to sit on the floor! By the door! (Hey that rhymes!) Sakura turned to throw Ino another glare, the blonde was lying down outside the classroom looking ridiculously comfortable. Sakura on the other hand was the opposite of comfortable, her handcuffed hand stretched outside the classroom, half her body freezing and the other half not and then her back aching from bending over her maths work. She hated Ino for doing this to her.

"Hey, psst."

"Not now pig."

"Psssst."

"Hello! I'm trying to work!" Sakura hissed.

"Let's go, come one! We're aren't going to learn anything today."

"And how would you know that?"

"Lucky guess," Ino laughed, "Now come on, lets go."

Sakura bit her lip and glanced at her maths teacher, and then she looked at her blank math's book page. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to learn anything today and Ino's suggestion did seem rather tempting.

"Oh, alright."

Ino grinned, "Now you're talking! Let's go."

The two sprinted out the door, Sakura quickly caught on to Ino's grin. She heard Asuma yelling and she was about to turn her head but Ino yanked her forward.

"Don't look back Sakura! Keep on going!"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Ino shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"Look, just relax. Let go, go with the flow," Ino stopped running.

"Go with the flow?"

"Mmhm, loosen up!"

Sakura contemplated this; loosen up?

"You alright there pinky?" Ino chuckled, "Good, then we're off."

Review?

Lame ending I know


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Dedication: To handsome strangers on the bus...

Always think of who is like who with my friends...especially with animals and vegetables. I'm a panda and we have yet to decide on my vegetable :P

Also influenced by Dictionary Ink's one shot in a hundred drops of mercury

* * *

**Day 2/14 days of being handcuffed**

**Recap**

_The two sprinted out the door, Sakura quickly caught on to Ino's grin. She heard Asuma yelling and she was about to turn her head but Ino yanked her forward._

_"Don't look back Sakura! Keep on going!"_

_"Where exactly are we going?"_

_Ino shrugged._

_"You don't know?"_

_"Look, just relax. Let go, go with the flow," Ino stopped running._

_"Go with the flow?"_

_"Mmhm, loosen up!"_

_Sakura contemplated this; loosen up?_

_"You alright there pinky?" Ino chuckled, "Good, then we're off."_

**End Recap**

"Hey Sai, Suigetsu, how are we on this shitty morning?" Ino waved her free hand in a salute to her best friends.

"Ah Ino, you are as cheerful as ever," Sai looked up from his charcoal drawing of Suigetsu smoking pot.

"Woah, who've you brought Ino? Is that..."

"Yep Suigetsu, its her. We've sort of been handcuffed together since yesterday. We have to stay this way until our project is due..." Ino sighed.

"Project?" Suigetsu's brain seemed to have short circuited.

"Yes, a social science project. We got to learn about each other's culture. Since we got into a bit of trouble Tsunade cuffed us for the next 2 weeks" Sakura explained in a matter of fact voice.

Suigetsu and Sai looked at them for a while in silence.

"So?" Suigetsu frowned, "Ino is doing a project?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Haven't we established that?"

"Look Sakura I sprung you out of maths, the least you can do is to shut the hell up," Ino growled.

"Does your mum know?" Sai questioned as he turned back to his charcoal and paper.

"I highly doubt that, and I haven't seen anybody from my family since yesterday morning," Ino sat down next to Sai, Sakura followed her lead, "So...what are we drawing here?"

"Suigetsu."

"Uh-huh but I don't get it..." Ino analysed Sai's charcoal drawing...was that flames coming out of Sui's...chest?

"I'm showing his inner demons," Sai replied as he smudged a line across Suigetsu's brow.

Suigetsu laughed and blew out a smoke ring. Sakura fidgeted slightly, they were hanging around at the back of the school and she didn't feel comfortable at all.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino began to scrape the dirt out from under her nails.

"I've never skipped class before...what's going to happen. What if my mother finds out!"

"Sucks to your ass-mar."

"Don't quote Lord of the Flies if you can't do it properly," Suigetsu said before lighting up another joint.

"Oh and you think you can do better?" Ino challenged.

"I know I can do better."

"Oh really? Well give me a quote that fits this occasion," Ino smiled.

"Uh..." Suigetsu looked thoughtfully at the sky as he smoked his constant companion, then he smiled at Ino and put out his joint, he then held out his hand, "Have you got any matches?"

"What?"

"Huh! I win, I quoted a quote that fit so well that you didn't even realise I quoted it," Suigetsu smiled to himself in a stupidly idiotic and cretinous way Ino thought.

"Hmph, whatever..."

Then Sai stopped drawing and looked up, "If we were in Lord of the Flies I think Ino would be Piggy..."

"What?" Ino shook her head, "No fucking way. I'm sooo not Piggy. Piggy is a social outcast! And the kids make fun of him and call him a pig...oh..."

"Yeah, oh!" Sai laughed quietly and went back to drawing.

Sakura frowned, they sure talked about strange things. She only sat with some kid called Hinata but that was so she didn't look like a complete loner. They never talked. Was this what talking to friends was like?

"Well if I'm Piggy then Suigetsu would so be Simon," Ino nodded to herself.

"How so?"

"Simon is weird, he hides away from others and he was the smartest of all the kids," Ino replied.

"Pfft, so Suigetsu is the smartest of all of us? We really must be in trouble," Sai said.

Suigetsu let out a short laugh and Ino joined in, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched them talk about nothing. It seemed sort of nice...

"And what about me?" Sai put down his charcoal, he was getting interested.

"Hmm...you are...the parachute guy and the pig head on a stick," Suigetsu said.

Ino burst into laughter, she was holding her sides and pointing at Sai's shocked looking face.

"What! I'm not even alive then! That blows. I'm so not a decapitated head!"

"Well think about it, the parachute guy is harmless, silent but he makes everyone fearful and paranoid and evil...." Suigetsu had gotten into one of his insightful moods, "And the pig's head is the same but the pig's head is also some sort of god who knows all...at least in Simon's mind."

"Which is really fucked up," Ino managed to say in between bouts of laughter.

"Great, so lets get this straight. I'm the social outcast who gets killed, Suigetsu is the weirdo who gets killed and Sai is the one who drives them all around the bend that causes them to be killed," Ino shook her head at the conclusion they had come to.

The small group then lapsed into silence until Suigetsu broke it.

"I need to get laid," Suigetsu sighed and lay down on the floor with his arms behind his head.

Sakura and Ino choked on air, Sai just continued to draw.

"And why is that?" Ino asked.

"It's been a while..." Suigetsu confessed.

"How long has-

"Uh! Hello! How old are you? We're in year 10! Ino and I just reached the legal age. How can you have had sex before now?"

The whole group looked at Sakura with wary eyes.

"Boy, is she sheltered."

"The most sheltered of the lot."

"Extremely naive."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Okay, okay. I'm 16, turned sixteen in February..." Suigetsu shrugged, "And...yeah it is possible to get laid before the age of 16, believe it or not."

Sakura sat in a state of shock, "I-I of course I know that but...but, how young where you?"

Ino and Sai shifted in their spots, they knew every detail of Suigetsu's first time and they were not willing to hear it again. It was mentally scarring.

"I was thirteen, she was seventeen..." Suigetsu seemed lost in the memory, "She sure was experienced. Even thinking about it now gives me a hard on."

"Uh, please keep it in your pants," Ino groaned, Suigetsu was like a brother to her and having to listen to him talk about being horny wasn't on the top of her to-do list. Not that she ever had a to-do list but whatever.

"So how long has it been?" Sai seemed curious.

Suigetsu snapped out of his reverie, he didn't seem so eager to give away that piece of information, "Um...well..."

"Oh come on and tell us, really," Ino rolled her eyes.

"6 months, one week and two days," Suigetsu said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost your libido completley," Sakura lectured, "You smoking so much of that...that awful thing the whole time."

Suigetsu laughed, "Hasn't slowed me down so far...well at least not until now."

Sakura scowled at Suigetsu's light-hearted response, he was probably going to develop some sort of psychosis. Then who would be laughing? Sakura then began to wonder about Sai and Ino, did they lose their....

"Um...Ino, Sai? Have you lost your...you know?" Sakura trailed off awkwardly.

"Me?" Sai wiped charcoal onto his school top, soiling the white with a shocking dark black, "Lets see...my first time was when I was 14. I don't remember who with though...I had way too much to drink. Sort of a shame really."

Sakura swallowed loudly as if she was literally trying to digest the information, "And Ino?"

Ino's face seemed cold and distant, "I'm still a virgin and I plan to remain so for as long as humanly possible."

"Oh?"

"Don't look so surprised, I don't look like a whore do I? Besides, I know what sex can do to people...especially girls. Every since...then...I've vowed to remain untouched until marriage or death."

"Untouched?" Sai laughed.

"Shuddap!" Ino threw a stray rock at her best friend, "Untouched as in no touching of the essential areas. Kissing doesn't count!"

Suigetsu shook his head in what seemed to be pain, "I don't know how she does it..."

"I have willpower, and you don't know what your missing out on unless you've tried it so..." Ino folded her arms and sighed in satisfaction.

There was a short silence...and then...

"I'm still a virgin," Sakura put forward this confidential piece of information.

The trio tried their best to stop from laughing but they were only mere mortals and much to Sakura's distress they were in hysterics for quite a while. The only thing that stopped them from their fit of laughter was the bell to mark the end of lunch. Had they really been there for that long?

"Wow, almost the end of school and I haven't been to one class," Sakura felt sort of strange, she was scared yet thrilled at the thought of breaking the rules so blatantly.

She also had spent the entire day wagging class with the likes of Ino Yamanaka and friends. The sort of people she had separated from herself for the past four and a bit years. Her 'scum filter' had been broken down, she was sitting and talking, laughing and actually enjoying herself with them.

Plus she had actually told them all she was a virgin, and listened to their 'first time' stories. Sakura wondered if friends made you feel as carefree as she was feeling and she sort of hated herself for getting along with Ino. Weren't they sworn enemies since...since...

"So what are you going to do about your problem Suigetsu?" Ino interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"About the dry spell?"

"Oh yeah, well the plan is to get laid," Suigetsu replied in an isn't-it-absofuckinglutley-obvious voice.

This pissed Ino off.

"Yeah! I KNOW that dickhead what I want to know is how you are going to **get** yourself laid?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, **OH**!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I guess I need to find a girl who...has no self respect, is a bit of a slut and has-

"Really low standards?" Sai said absent mindedly.

The insult completely flew over Suigetsu's head, "Exactly!"

"So basically you want free and easy sex?" Ino asked.

"Preferably easy and definitely free," Suigetsu nodded.

Sakura twirled her hair around her fingers, this conversation was only slightly uncomfortable. She had no idea what they were talking about and free? Sakura shuddered at the thought of Suigetsu paying to...Sakura shuddered again.

"You could just pay," Ino suggested, "I can get you a discount?"

"Maybe...but what if the cops bust me? I seriously can't get anything else on my record...or else I'm definitely going to juvy," Suigetsu sighed.

"Hehe, then you'll get assraped," Sai chuckled to himself.

"Tell me about it!" Suigetsu frowned at his problem, "That sort of stuff can really screw up a guy."

"Juvy?" Sakura's eyes were wide, "You have a criminal record? What did you do?"

"Possession," the three said at once.

Sakura eyed them all.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Ino asked, "I mean look at him!"

At that moment Suigetsu was just about to light a new joint, "What? S'not like I'm addicted or anything. I can quit whenever I want!"

This time they all rolled their eyes, yeah sure you could Suigetsu.

"Do you all have criminal records?"

"...yeah," Sai spoke first, "I've mugged a senior, then I raped her and held up a bank...all in the same night."

Sakura glared at Sai, "Rape isn't funny."

"Sorry mother."

"Anyway do you all have records?"

"Well I do actually have one for being drunk under age and starting a brawl but Danzo owns a pub so of course I'll be in that scene," Sai defended himself, "I mean, its not like I planned to hit someone with a barstool."

"You what?!"

"I got one for possession but that so wasn't my fault. I was actually holding it for a friend...stupid Suigetsu and damn smart-ass cop. He really thought he was so high and mighty spouting the 'I've heard that one before' bull shit."

Suigetsu smirked, "And I didn't even get the pot after you went through all that trouble."

"What did your parents say?" Sakura's green eyes were wide.

The group fell silent. Sakura immediately felt like she had crossed some line that had been created mutually by the other three. She regretted ever saying what she had said only a few moments ago. If only she could turn back time...

"Uh...anyway what girl is Suigetsu going to find?" Sakura desperately tried to change the subject and to her relief it worked.

"I'm glad you brought that up!" Suigetsu sat up with an out of place animation to his face, "Because I've seen this...

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Dedication: To East Timor

* * *

"There," Suigetsu jerked his head in a very general direction.

"Where?" Ino peered around his shoulder.

"The one making out."

"Oh," Ino nodded, "But won't her boyfriend mind?"

"She caught my eye a while back; I've seen her with a different guy every time. She is definitely easy, and I don't mind if she is free or not," Suigetsu smirked and made his way to the girl. She had thick black glasses, a shock of red hair and what appeared to be hickeys all over her body.

Ino shook her head and hurried after her friend with Sai and her prison mate following close behind. Ino watched in dismay as Suigetsu pulled apart the couple, had he no sense of what was considered sane!

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Ino was surprised to see Kiba with red lipstick smeared over his lips and on his neck. His dark hair was ruffled and his school shirt unbuttoned revealing a very nice set of...

Ino shook her head, was she checking out Kiba of all people?

"Kiba?" Sakura gaped.

Kiba's face went deep crimson; they could feel the heat pulsing from him. The red head was still straddling him, his hands around her waist.

"I...uh..."

"Can I help you?" the red head snapped at Suigetsu.

"Yes, yes you can."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look I'm out of here," Kiba removed his hands from Karin and started to do up his shirt.

Karin frowned at Suigetsu as she got off, once Kiba had stumbled away far enough she launched herself at Suigetstu.

"You nosey bastard, you just lost me a customer!"

"So you're not free," Suigetsu smiled and seemed to be enjoying the girl's harassment of him.

Karin grabbed the collar of Suigetsu's shirt and brought him down to her level, "No! And neither is my rent or that thing I like to call dinner!  
"And who the fuck are you all? Just standing and gawking at me. Are you his merry band of misfits?" Karin turned on Sai, Ino and Sakura.

"I like it when you get angry," Suigetsu's eyes remained trained upon Karin's milky white chest.

Karin whipped back to face Suigetsu, "Shut up, and from the way you're staring at me it's like you've never seen tits before!"

"Never seen a pair like yours..."

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Karin rolled her eyes.

"I've tried that, definitely not as good as the real thing. That's actually why I've come here." Suigetsu reached into his pocket and held up a joint.

"I'm only interested in cash. No cash no sex," Karin let go of Suigetsu.

Suigetsu laughed and put the unlit joint in his mouth, "I like you, very feisty. How much you go for?"

Karin started to do up her school blouse, "Depends what you want."

"This is not right," Sakura whispered.

"Hey, think of this as social studies. How the average teenager gets what he wants," Sai replied.

"The average teenager doesn't pay someone for sex!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh shut it priss bictch," Ino groaned, Sakura must have anxiety issues or something.

"Priss what?"

"I want everything," Suigetsu leered at Karin's small form, "All the way."

"Are you a fan of toys, like your friends over there?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay...are you a virgin?" Karin raised her eyebrows.

Suigetsu looked slightly offended, "No, are you?"

"Whatever, okay, that is...um...sixty bucks for one night," Karin held out her hand.

"Sure," Suigetsu took out his wallet.

Karin, surprised at how he took the money out so easily, decided on a different price,"No, actually better make that seventy, no wait, eighty. Yeah, eighty bucks before and another eighty bucks after."

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows as he handed over the money, "This better be amazing."

Karin pressed herself against Suigetsu's chest, "Oh it will be. Meet me at Konoha inn, 11 pm."

"I'll be there."

After securely tucking the cash in her bra she left quickly, leaving the 'band of misfits' alone.

"Damn, she's expensive," Sai stared after Karin, "But she is pretty fine."

Suigetsu lit his joint and inhaled deeply, he followed Sai's gaze and then breathed a cloud of smoke on to Sakura, who coughed profusely, "Yes she is."

Sakura waved her free hand around her face and pulled a look of disgust, "That is so bad for you! Do you know how cannabis can -

"Hey, I haven't heard voices yet," Suigetsu smiled and began to wander off.

"Sui, where are you going?" Ino called out.

"I have a date to get ready for," Suigetsu grinned and left the group.

"Where too now?" Ino asked.

"I'm leaving, you two have fun," Sai waved and departed in the direction Suigetsu went.

Ino glanced at Sakura, what the hell were they supposed to do now?

"Um...your place or mine?" Sakura asked.

Ino snorted.

"What?"

"Come on, since you've seen your first prostitute you might as well get the whole social experience," Ino tugged Sakura.

* * *

Ino turned her head in the opposite direction to Sakura, this was it, she couldn't turn back now. The sun had just set and they were about to turn the corner onto her street and you could feel the stark difference between Sakura's neighbourhood and Ino's. The houses became closer and closer together, dirtier, skinnier,weaker, and more crowded. There were rank smells from the rubbish burning on the street, with teenagers surrounding the make-shift bonfire.

Sakura shivered at the many eyes she felt staring at her, she stood out. Standing out was dangerous in Ino's neighbourhood. She kept her head down and staid close to Ino, hoping that she might provide some protection if needed. The group around the heap of burning who-knows-what seemed the creepiest. The kids just looked and looked, there were eight of them. Sakura started to panic, Ino may be good but she couldn't have the ability to beat eight people. Sakura gasped, they must be in a gang! And was one of them moving? Sakura looked in horror as a tall figure started to walk towards them.

"Ino, who is your friend?" The boy's voice was a rumbly, low one.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino hit Sasuke's knuckles with her own and grinned, "long time no see."

"Yeah, but who is that? You brought fresh meat?"

Sakura gaped in horror, Ino knew this guy! And what did he mean by fresh meat?

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, we hate eachother," Ino smiled sweetly, "Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's a...family friend. Well we'd better get going."

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke grabbed Ino and pulled her off to the bonfire, "Look who I found."

Ino grimaced, now she had to humiliate herself in front of most of the neighbourhood kids.

"Ino!"

"Yeah and her enemy, Sakura Haruno. Isn't she a funny thing? Look pink hair and everything," Sasuke touched a strand of Sakura's hair.

"Get your hands off me!" Sakura moved to whack Sasuke's hand away but, unfortunately for Ino, she used her cuffed hand.

"Woah," Sasuke laughed, "What is that?"

"Aren't they pink fluffy handcuffs? I saw a pair just like that at Sex it Up."

"I know that much Naruto, what I want to know is what they are doing on Ino and this girl she hates."

Ino sighed and sat down by the 'fire', "Sakura let me introduce you to the kids on my block, the ridiculously good looking asshole is Sasuke, the drooling blondie with whiskers is Naruto, the emo looking ranga is Gaara, Shikamaru is the one with pointy hair, Chouji is the fat guy, Hinata the one with purple eyes, Neji the one with white ones, and Tenten has buns on her head. Now that I'm done introducing I can tell you what happened."

While Ino retold the story Sakura glanced over at the teenagers sitting around the fire, it was disgusting at best but despite that she actually was enjoying the company. Sakura tried to stop herself but she couldn't take her eyes away from Sasuke. She didn't notice before, due to the bad lighting, how really really ridiculously good looking he was. He was tall and muscular, and the fire cast long shadows on his pale white face. Sakura started to lose herself as he smiled at something Ino said, his dark eyes were lulling her into a trance. She had seen handsome boys before, but not this sort of unearthly, mysterious beauty. The pit of Sakura's stomach began to ache and she arched her back, sighing deeply. What was this feeling? Surely not love, love at first sight was pure bs. Nothing more nothing less. No, it wasn't love, but it was something. At that moment Sasuke's eyes flicked to Sakura's and they stared at each other for what Sakura thought to be an eternity. In reality though it was only mere seconds, Ino then got up and said goodbye, and Sakura let herself be pulled along in whatever direction Ino wanted to take her.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah..." Sakura giggled.

"What, are you stoned or something?" Ino felt Sakura's forehead.

Sakura shook her head, "I...just...um, you know Sasuke? Does he go to our school?"

"Oh, you fell under his spell, did you?"

"Huh?" Sakura frowned, "Is he some dark magician or something?"

"No, he doesn't go to our school and it isn't a magical spell. There is something different about him, every girl thinks they're in love with him at first glance but they aren't. And you aren't. You just felt something deep inside you light on fire, am I right?" Ino stopped before a gate leading to a small dilapidated house.

"How do you know?"

"That is what we call lust. You are in lust with Sasuke, not in love. If I were you I'd stay clear of him, he is dangerous. And not remotely interested in girls."

"He doesn't look dangerous, and why isn't he interested in...oh my god, he's gay!" Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

Ino doubled over in laughter, "No! You should see the look on your face! Ha! No, he isn't gay, he just has issues."

"It seems like everyone in this town has issues," Sakura sighed.

"No chicken shit, they aren't your shallow problems like 'oh my mummy got me the most embarrassing present!' He has actual fucked up, genuine shit going on in his life."

"...Like what?"

"Sasuke's family was poor, but huge, they all lived in the same building. Everyone, grandparents, mother, dad, aunts, uncles, cousins, you name it. He has an older brother, Itachi. Well his brother got involved in some bad stuff, he was taking heavily and part of a gang. After a while he started to hear voices and I guess one day he just snapped."

"Snapped?"

"Sasuke came home to find everyone dead," Ino shook her head, "Not one person left breathing, his brother had shot them all. Even the babies."

Sakura's heart stopped, and her body went cold, "Then what happened?"

"Sasuke was confronted by his deranged brother, he was still holding the gun. For some reason he didn't shoot though. No one knows what he said to Sasuke but he did talk and then he turned the gun on himself and bam."

Sakura jumped slightly.

"Killed instantly, leaving Sasuke the sole Uchiha left. As far as we know," Ino squinted at the night sky, then she turned her eyes to Sakura, "So now you know that not everyone is dealing with the same shit. Some people complain about their slow metabolism or Juicy Couture jackets, while others say nothing even when they're dying inside."

Sakura remained silent as Ino pushed open the rusty gate. The two looked at the crumbling, and filthy building.

"There it is, home sweet home."

* * *

**Read and Review**

And YES I KNOW I'm really poor with updating. SO sue me!

Crack.


End file.
